


Dragon Eyes

by TimeofGenes1s



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character replaces Frisk, Falling In Love, Frisk does not exist, I made toriel ratchet, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus believes in you, Sans Makes Puns, Toriel is ghetto, don't ask why, she just is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeofGenes1s/pseuds/TimeofGenes1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes like a fierce beast, castaway. He was a outcast, everyone feared him, because he had those hateful eyes. Where better for an outcast to go than Mt. Ebot? Where better than a mountain for one with Dragon Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this idea and i was like, " yo.... Let's do it."

"Oh fucking hell..." The boy hissed once his thin figure hit the ground. The boy landed on a patch of flowers, which had broken his fall. He was both pleased and disappointed at the fact that he was still alive after purposefully falling into the hole he had found while climbing Mt. Ebot. It wasn't that he was  _trying_ to kill himself, but the subject wasn't necessarily inconsiderable.

Let me, dear reader, introduce you to our poor, misunderstood, semi-cliché protagonist. His name is Aiden. You may find yourself asking, what awful circumstance did this poor boy find himself in to make him jump into a hole in a mountain. Well, my naïve reader, he is no ordinary boy, and we all know how the world deals with others who are different; with fear and anger.

The dark haired young adult found himself with a suit of bad cards that life dealt him. Aiden has eyes as fierce and striking as an ice dagger. He couldn't make any friends because all the kids from elementary school till college were afraid of him. As for Aiden's parents... Well we find ourselves in the idealistic hero's tale where the protagonist does not have any family or parents to call his own. This made it even more easier for him to cut himself from his nesting place in Ebot village.

Aiden got up and rubbed his shoulders to massage out the knots. All Aiden could see was darkness and the flowers beneath him. Aiden breathed in and filled his heart with bravery, there was nowhere else for him to go but forward. Aiden would've enjoyed sightseeing, but as he got deeper in the mountain, it became pitch black. He felt the darkness crawling up his back.

"Howdy!" A child like voice came from in front of Aiden, but it was too dark for him to see who was speaking. Aiden wondered if the voice was another tormented outcast seeking refuge in the mountain, however, their voice was too cheerful to be of that circumstance. Maybe they just got lost and fell. It happens.

"Hello? Are you lost?" Aiden called out into the sea of black. Suddenly he saw a yellow flower pop out of the ground, the only thing he could see in the darkness. It scientifically made no sense to him since the flower was not glowing AMS the flower could be seen perfectly. There was something strange about this flower... It had a face, a whole face. It had two eyes and a muzzle. 

"No, silly, your the one that is lost." The flower smiled an innocent grin. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower."

Aiden didn't want to let the flower's appearance scare him, because he knew how it felt to be an object that caused fear. A monster.

"I'm Aiden, and yeah I guess I am pretty turned around. Could you help me, buddy?"

"Of course, friend!" The flower wiggled his leaves in giddiness. "First, let me show you something."

Before Aiden could respond, an ice blue light started to pierce out of Aiden's chest. He felt as though a force was pulling his whole being onto the outside.

Floating in front was now an icy blue heart that shined like a brilliant diamond. It shown the same color and striking beauty as Aiden's eyes.

"That is your soul."

Aiden stood in awe, staring at the manifestation of his entire life, he would have never, ever guess it would look this... beautiful.

Suddenly, small little seed like pellets surround your soul.

"These are called Friendship Pellets. They heal and protect you, doesn't that sound nice?" The flower swayed it's leaves drunkenly. Aiden, in his right mind, knew better, but he was being offered not only friendship, he was being offered protection, both things he never had on the surface. Aiden nodded and reluctantly stepped away from his soul to let the friendship pellets get a better angle. The pellets moved it. It was until one actually touched his soul, that he realised it was a trap.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Pain unlike anything he had ever felt seared through his whole body. Aiden's soul tried to retreat into his chest, but for some reason his soul was stick outside.

The flower's once innocent smile twisted into a cruel, jagged grin.

"YOU, IDIOT. THERE IS NO FRIENDSHIP IN THIS WORLD, THERE IS ONLY KILL OR BE KILLED." 

Aiden stared into the evil flower's eyes. Aiden knows that look. The ice blue soul ached.

Suddenly, a fireball hits the demonic flower, sending it into an unknown place.

"BOOM, BITCH! Get'cho triffling weed, crooked teeth, yellow lookin' ass out of here!" Roared the 7 foot beautiful goat creature.


	2. Mother Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Aiden's hero, Toriel.

"You alright, honey?" The 7 foot goat creature comforts Aiden. Although her massive stature should intimidate him, he can only feel comfortable.

Aiden nods to her question and she breathes a sigh of relief. "That uglyass flower always getting on my nerves. Fucking up my groove and shit, can't leave people alone, taking about 'kill or be killed,' like chill, damn."

Aiden just nodded along. She was so right.

"I'm Toriel." The beautiful creature smiled warmly and Aiden smiled back. 

"I'm Aiden. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't think nothing nothin' of it, anything I can do." 

Aiden learned from Toriel that monsters had been segregated from human society a long time ago. Aiden could feel the dull pain in his chest, knowing that if he hadn't left the village on his own accord, the towns people would have banished him themselves. Aiden felt like was a monster, with freakishly startling, intense eyes. He couldn't help it.

A phone forced him out of his thought bubble.

"Here, baby. Use this to contact me if you need me." Toriel placed a flip phone gingerly in Aiden's hands. It was wide, like two iphones glued at their bottoms. Aiden opened it carefully to see that it was kind of like that. The screen was a touch screen and the keyboard was more like a touch screen control panel. Aiden recognised that the phone was one phone made out of a bunch of others.

"You act like such a mom... taking care of me." Aiden held the phone to his heart and felt his soul hunger for the motherly love that he never had.

"I..." Aiden looked up to see such a longing in Toriel's amethyst eyes. "You can call me mom... if you'd like."

Both figures deprived of familial love felt that instant bond. Aiden reminded Toriel so much of her late son, this was her chance, her chance to have him back.

"I'd like that... Mom." Toriel's eyes bursted into tears. Words she has not heard in years simply told on Aiden's lips made her heart swell with joy.

"Let's go home, my baby Asr-Aiden." Toriel took Aiden's hand and they walked home in synchronised steps of happiness.

Aiden noticed that it didn't take long before they made it to the modest home with a simple patch of grass in the front. Aiden could feel the positive energy just emanate from the home.

Walking inside Aiden was overcome by the scent of butterscotch cinnamon. Aiden hoped to absorb the smell into his pores, so that he could smell and be as warm as this house. He prayed that he never forget the moment he found a mother.

Aiden and Toriel spent the day eating cinnamon butterscotch pie, reading books on snails, and debating the correct way of slurping snails. Aiden was beside himself when he found that he would have his own room. Aiden was in heaven and so was Toriel, two lonely beings now loved.

Aiden was exhausted from the day and Toriel made him completely forget about his eyes. Aiden felt normal, childish even.

Aiden would have gone straight to sleep before he realised there was one last part of the house he hasn't seen. Coming into the home, he saw a stairway leading to the basement. Curiosity brushed away all of his inhibitions and sleep as he jumped out of bed. Tip toeing out Aiden finds that Toriel is no where to be seen and must be in her room. He hurries to the stairway and carefully walks down the steps.

There are not many steps until he is meet with a long hallway. Aiden's curiosity is at its peek as he keeps going through the winding way. It gets colder the father he goes, but he puts it to the back of his head. Aiden finally makes it to the end of the hallway where a large mahogany door stands intimidatingly tall and powerful.

Aiden's character refused to oppressed as he caressed the door handle.

_I wonder what's on the other side. Maybe... Just a peek.._

Aiden swore under his breath at the sheer mass of the door. Aiden pushed into the door with all of his weight.

"NO! AIDEN!" Toriel came running into the room.

"Mom? What is it?" The door waited for no one as it continued to open, Aiden distractedly still pressing his weight, fell into the white abyss opened my the door.

"AIDEN!"


	3. The Punny Monster

It's cold. Really cold and Aiden knows it but he won't move. Aiden's frozen to the ground, frozen by the snow and the ice in his soul. He ruined it. He ruined the good life he finally had. Curiosity did kill the cat, eh? Because it wanted to see what was on the other side of the fucking door.

_knock, knock, knock_

" _Aiden? Aiden can you hear me?"_ Aiden was instantly awakened by the sound of his mom's voice... but from where? The door.

Aiden scurried to get his ear as close as possible.

"I'm here, I can hear you." Aiden's voice fought back tears of relief.

 _"bless... OK, Aiden listen here, I have a friend on the other side. I don't know his name yet but he makes a lot of puns. He can keep you safe... I hope."_ The last part was barely audible and not meant for him but Aiden still caught it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this. I wanted to stay there with you." Aiden shivered from the cold.

_"We can't help the path set for us, baby. It's just your bitchass couldn't wait. Do not be afraid, stand up. Now go, find the punny monster."_

Aiden stood up and brushed the snow off of his borrowed clothes. Aiden's fingers started to numb sending a nervous panic to find warmth through him. Aiden felt like a lost child. He had no idea where to go, or what the monster even looked like. Aiden felt as though he fell into the underground all over again, but this time he felt what he should have before: uncertainty.

Aiden walked forward, pulling courage out of thin air. Everything was white and littered with snow. Aiden would have thought it had been beautiful if it wasn't so damn cold. A large gate came into view. Obviously whomever constructed it was no architect because the bars were too far apart to keep anything out. 

" _is that anyway to greet a new friend..? come shake my hand..."_

A deep voice vibrates from the gate and then emerges as a dark figure. Aiden feels his soul tense into action, ready to attack. The dark figure holds out his hand, revealing his skinny almost skeletal fingers, still shrouded in shadow. Aiden steps forward cautiously, body on guard. Aiden slowly rests his hand into three figures bony fingers, shocked to feel that the figures hand even  _felt_ like bone. Grasping it semi tightly the figure grabbed back in a vice like grib that sent urgent cries of panic into Aiden, that was until... The sound.

You know those farts that cause your buttcheeks to slap together? Yeah, that's the sound. That was the sound that now filled Aiden's ears and replaced his panic with embarrassment. 

"heh heh heh.." the figure laughed and stepped into the light. No wonder figure's hands were so particularly bony. The figure was a skeleton. "mini hand whoopi cushion. a classic." The skeleton had a wide grin that was curious to Aiden. This obviously was no ordinary skeleton, the skeleton's face seems almost malleable at will, as the skeleton raised his eyebrow bone.

"i'm sans. sans skeleton. you're a human right? that's hilarious." 

Aiden smiled at the skeleton. Sans the skeleton was so goofy to him and had a charming air. 

"I'm Aiden." Aiden stared into the skeletons white pin pricks that serve as pupils.

Sans grin wavered ever so slightly, "you have some... really neat eyes," Sans looked down at Aiden's chest, "and that soul..." Sans was lost, entranced in the ice blue crystal heart only he could see.

Aiden coughed, embarrassed at being stared at, feeling naked to the skeleton who seems to be able to see Aiden's soul even though Aiden cannot.

"well that's pretty fucking cool," Sans snapped back to Aiden's eyes, "alright, you see that gate? my bro constructed it to keep humans, like you, out. But he made the bars too wide to keep anyone out. let's go."

As Aiden and Sans walk through the gate, Sans tells Aiden about his human-hunting fanatic brother. Aiden didn't blame him. Aiden would've been the same way, hunting down his enemies.

"take it easy i've gotten a ton of work done,"

The scene is set, will be take it?

"a skele- _ton_."

"SANS!!!"

"come on, you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!!"

Aiden was hit with the truth, the reality. The punny monster... It's Sans the Skeleton.


End file.
